Different time, different place
by Wrestlingfan91
Summary: What if Dean met Jo in the time that Sam was at college and he was allowed to hunt alone. What if he wasn't that against training someone to be a hunter?


Dean Winchester was not someone that did a lot of things easily, yet the fact that he had been a hunter 22 of the first 26 years of his life had been something that had meant that he had been very stuck in the ways that he had lived his life. He had been trained to hunt by his father John Winchester and another hunter called Bobby Singer; both had trained Dean and his younger brother Sam after the death of his mom Mary. They didn't know what had killed his mom but from that day his dad had been sure that he was going to get it for killing his mom. He had been living the life that his father had given him it had not been the easiest life but he had started to accept it, after all it had not been like it had been a bad life, it was just more the fact that there was a lot of travelling around in it. The fact that they moved from state to state pretty fast and that you didn't really get that good of a schooling system when you got to high school was something that Dean wasn't particularly fond of. He did finish high school though even if it had begun in Texas and graduated in Washington it all counted and it was something that he was pretty proud of if he was honest. The fact that Sam had left the hunt and he had gone to school was something that he had been proud of his brother for but the fact that his father had been unable to accept it had been something that had angered Dean royally if he was being honest, he would have been happy to have the chance to get a good college but he didn't then the fact that Sam had the chance and John had denied him also was not something that neither Bobby or Dean had been willing to allow.

He had spent a lot of time on the road recently not something that he would have seen as weird but he had not been working with his father either which was the thing that was arguably the most weird about the whole thing. This was because of the fact that he and his father had been on most of Dean's hunts together the only time that he didn't hunt with John was when he hunted with Bobby. He hadn't really been in contact with either of them since Sam had gone off to college. This was more due to the fact that he had not been really against Sam going to college but he was not going to be drawn into the argument between his father and Bobby, he had told them both that he would not be drawn into it and that if they were going to act that way he wouldn't talk to either of them till they had made amends. Not something that either of them had liked if Dean had been honest but he knew that he would be able to survive on the road with the impala that his father had given him mixed with the fact that he had been trained by the best hunters that he knew so he was never going to have a problem in that regard, yet the fact that he had gone to California a lot to check on his brother was not something that he was going to change because of the fact that he loved his brother more than anything and his brother's safety was something that he truly wanted to protect if he was honest. The fact that he had been able to keep Sam safe in the time that his little brother had been alive was something that he had taken deadly seriously he would take a bullet for his brother and protect him with his life, there might have been a lot of things that he had one in his life what had been debatably good or bad but the best thing that he had done was the hand that he had in raising Sam.

The fact that his brother meant a lot to him was not something that he would deny, after all he was one of the few things that Dean had in his life so the fact that he couldn't even talk to his brother was something that hurt Dean greatly. He had tried his best though, he had sent Sam cards for his birthday and things like that he might have been a lot of things but he wasn't going to let Sam get away from him he was family and he would be treated like it, he didn't care if Sam liked it or not it was how Dean did things and he would continue to do them however he wanted. He had spent the last couple of weeks driving around doing little hunts he had wanted to keep moving but the one place that he always stayed out of was Lawrence Kansas, he wouldn't go home especially what happened when he was a child there were too many bad memories there and opening them up would be like a can of worms that Dean didn't want to go anywhere near. He didn't know if his dad did but he made sure not to because it just didn't feel right going anywhere near home.

He was stirred from his musings when his phone rang smiling when he noted that it was Bobby ringing him.

"Hey Bobby." He said "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to go and meet some other hunters for me, I am doing some research for a case but a friend wants me to go and help her daughter on her first hunt." He said "I would have gone myself but I pinned your gps in your phone and your about 50 miles away from them so I said I knew someone that could do it."

"Come on Bobby," Dean groaned, he didn't want to have to work with someone new, especially when it was their first hunt; he had tried this before and it never ended well it tended to finish with Dean doing the hunt and never seeing the person again so the fact that Bobby wanted him to help a new hunter confused him. "You know I don't work well with others."

"Yeah well neither does she." Was Bobby's short reply "now stop bitchin' she is a good hunter I knew her father, her mother runs a roadhouse she knows how to hunt but her mother is protective, her daddy died on a hunt you see so her mom isn't too keen on letting her out of the house."

Dean could see why the mother would not want to let her daughter anywhere near a hunt but at the same time that didn't mean that Dean wanted to do it; he had not really spent much time doing anything other than working recently and he wouldn't have minded just going to a bar and watching a game before hooking up with a woman.

"Can't you just get someone else to do it Bobby? I mean the amount of contacts you have made your telling me no one else can do this?" Dean said.

"I could but you owe me after I helped you out with information on that spirit in Maine about a month ago." Bobby said "now Ellen is expecting you there for 6 so you better be there."

"Alright, alright." Dean said rubbing his forehead "I'll be there."

True to his word, Dean turned up at the coordinates that Bobby had sent him at five to six, he just hoped that this girl could actually hunt. He didn't want to be stuck with one of these hunters that had read a bunch of books and thought that they could take on the world. Walking in he was surprised to see a pretty hot blonde behind the bar.

"Can I help you?" she said

"I'm looking for Ellen?" he said "Bobby sent me something about a hunt?"

"She's out right now she ran to the store." The girl said with a smile "I am Jo, Ellen's daughter."

So this was the woman that he was going on the hunt with, she didn't look that young he supposed possibly around 20ish, maybe closer to Sam's age but the fact that she was a hunter or that she was old enough to have had some level of training was better than nothing due to the fact that he might have been able to teach her other things that she needed to know and he could be somewhat relieved by that fact.

"The one that is going on a hunt?" Dean said

"Yeah." She said stopping cleaning down the bar "what's it to you?"

"I am the hunter that is going to help you," he said with his trademark grin "I'm Dean."


End file.
